


Leon sneaks away from a nondescript ball to lick Takumi's ass in a closet

by iavenjqasdf



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: (jazz hands) im still garbage, Armpit Kink, Closet Sex, Cock Worship, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Sex, IF YOU HAVEN'T ALREADY GUESSED, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Rimming, Scent Kink, Semi-Public Sex, Sorta ?, didn't make it clear enough in the fic itself so im using the tag as a crutch yay, just a lil bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 05:28:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7562206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iavenjqasdf/pseuds/iavenjqasdf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Do I really need to put a summary</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leon sneaks away from a nondescript ball to lick Takumi's ass in a closet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [funimationentertainment](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=funimationentertainment).



> Request fill for @funimationentertainment on tumblr

_Ah, the joys of princehood_ , Leon thought to himself as he feigned interest in the umpteenth diplomat or aristocrat or whatever other ‘-at’ he’d been assigned this time. They were droning on about some trade agreement or some such drivel he usually left to his older brother, who was too busy with his own delegation to come to Leon’s aid.

 He supposed this was a part of growing up, swapping his carefree days of dashing between the partygoers after Elise, or locking himself in his room to read, for this dreadfully boring _responsibility_. Why would anyone _want_ to do this?

 Leon nodded in agreement to gods-knew-what, his mind occupied with scanning the ballroom for his lover. He spotted the Hoshidan prince across a punch bowl large enough for him to bathe in, glaring back at Leon with a look that suggested either possession, or enough boredom to make him rip his own hair out by the fistful.

  _Fuck this._ “Wow, that’s fascinating. Would you excuse me for a moment?” Leon muttered, turning and leaving before he got a response. He snatched Takumi’s sleeve, dragging him towards the door. “Come on. I can’t stand staying here any longer.”

 “Where are we going?”

 “I don’t care. Anywhere. I can’t stand another moment of this.”

 Takumi reluctantly followed Leon. Whatever he had planned, it couldn’t be any worse than staying here for another hour.

 Leon gave a small nod towards Marx as they passed through the door leading out of the ballroom. The crown prince frowned, too involved in his own conversation to stop them. The sternness in his eyes told Leon he’d be getting another lecture on the importance of diplomacy later on.

_Whatever. I’m an adult now. I don’t have to listen to anyone telling me what to do._

They rushed down a series of corridors. “In here,” Leon declared at a seemingly random door. Takumi trusted his judgement, not knowing the layout of the palace so well himself. As they walked in, however, he found it was simply an ordinary broom closet, barely large enough to fit the two of them. What was he-?

Takumi was shoved roughly against the door, knocking the breath out of him. Leon’s lips were upon his in an instant, tongue already probing for entrance as his fingers wrapped themselves in Takumi’s silver locks.

“The fuck…?” Takumi gasped as Leon pulled back for air, severing the thin strand of saliva that connected them with a swipe of the tongue.

“Please. Don’t think I didn’t notice the way you were eyeing me,” Leon sneered, pressing his body hard against Takumi’s and capturing his tongue in another passionate embrace.

“I wasn’t _eyeing_ you, idiot. I was trying to see how much punch was left,” Takumi hissed when he came up for air. Leon paused, squinting in the dark, looking for a sign that Takumi was joking.

“So this isn’t what you wanted?”

“I’m not complaining,” Takumi retorted. He used the pause to turn the tables, turning their tangled bodies so it was now Leon whose back was against the rough wood of the door. His hands scrambled for more leverage, curling the soft fabric of Takumi’s shirt as the archer’s lips seized his, teeth clacking together from the intensity of their kiss.

“Beats that stupid ball any day…”

The grip on his back and the growing heat of the small space brought a flush to Takumi’s face. He struggled to remove his top, the damp fabric clinging to his torso. “The strings,” Leon breathed, unable to find the right words. Thankfully, his partner knew what he meant, and after unlacing the “strings” the garment was finally removed.

Leon’s mouth latched onto Takumi’s bare neck at the first sight of the bare flesh, tongue darting out to gather some of the sweat that had rolled down his neck, as he inhaled deeply. The faint aroma of flowers and herbs from what he guessed was cologne was present, but he could still feel the sweat and warmth and smell of pure Takumi that nothing in the world could match. His teeth clamped down the tiniest bit, eager for a taste of that magnificent body, and drawing a high whine from Takumi.

“H-hey, hurry up,” Takumi groaned as Leon’s tongue ran over his collarbone, mind too clouded with lust to question the sudden interest in his body. Fumbling fingers found their way into Takumi’s pants, prompting more noises from him as they wrapped clumsily around his growing erection.

Leon was clearly too far gone in his adoration of Takumi, hungry mouth latching onto a nipple, nose buried into the faint dusting of hair that covered his chest. _Looks like it’s all up to me again_ , Takumi grumbled to himself, pawing at Leon’s hips in search of his belt. To his credit, the mage did what he could to help, angling himself in a way that made divesting him of his pants easier, but remained committed to memorizing his lover’s scent, the taste of every bead of his sweat that caught his tongue.

At last, his erection was freed from the confines of his pants, and Takumi stroked him freely as Leon returned the favor in kind. Their approaches differed somewhat; Takumi’s fingers gliding all over the surface of Leon’s shaft, thumbing the head on occasion as he took time to explore his body. Leon, meanwhile, cut straight to the chase, rapidly stroking Takumi with a loose fist in an effort to bring him to the edge as quickly as possible as his mouth continued its assault on the archer’s bare torso.

Takumi was too wrapped up in the heat of the moment to make some sort of snide comment when Leon’s attention turned further upward, pinning Takumi’s free arm above his head and kissing his way from the elbow down. The sudden sensation in his underarm was unusual, to be sure, but as long as Leon’s hand continued working his leaking cock, Takumi wasn’t about to object.

Leon _definitely_ wasn’t objecting, judging by the way he shamelessly buried his face in Takumi’s armpit. Perhaps he’d overestimated his capacity for drink, or his inhibitions had been lowered by lack of activity, but there he was, sniffing and licking away without a hint of shame, relishing the young man’s musky scent.

“ _Gods_ , you’re hot,” he panted, the warm breath on the sensitive area sending shivers through Takumi’s spine. He’d mentioned finding Takumi’s natural scent comforting, even arousing, before, but Takumi never suspected it ran this deep. The sheer lust that drove Leon’s tongue across the matted hairs, that caused him to speed up his strokes as if he were on the receiving end, fed further into Takumi’s arousal, and soon he found himself holding his arm up of his own accord, freeing Leon’s hand to dig against his shoulder and push himself further into the damp hollow.

 " _Fuck._ ” Leon’s gasp gave Takumi little warning. He felt the mage’s warm essence spill from his palm, splattering against the bare wood floor. Leon rode out his orgasm, hips bucking against Takumi’s touch, desperate to wring one last strand of release.

 “Hah… didn’t take you long,” Takumi teased, painfully close to his own climax, but finding Leon's hand alone not quite stimulating enough. “Can you- can you use your mouth?”

 “ _Gods_ , yes. If you _smell_ this good…” Leon didn’t bother finishing his statement as he dropped to his knees, heedless to his own cum soaking into the fabric of his pants. He hooked his fingers under Takumi’s waistband, tugging his smallclothes down with a single motion, and immediately got to work. His lips sealed around the head of Takumi’s dick, sucking hungrily at the precum that flowed from his tip, swirling his tongue under the foreskin to collect more of the prince’s delicious taste.

 Takumi clapped a hand over his mouth, trying to stifle the moans that poured from his throat, as his other found its way to the back of Leon’s head, urging him further onto his prick.

 Leon had a different idea.

 Releasing Takumi’s head with a wet smack (and prompting a confused whine from the Hoshidan), he instead dragged his tongue down Takumi’s length, head swimming in an erotic haze from the taste of the pre it had been slicked with as his nose came to a rest in the silvery pubes. His tongue worked sloppily around Takumi’s shaft, laying kisses and licks wherever they may fall. His hands snaked behind Takumi, pushing his crotch further into his face as he massaged the archer’s firm cheeks.

 Which led to _another_ great idea.

 Takumi let out a surprised yelp as Leon gave a sharp tug on his shirt, causing him to fall under his quivering knees until he was level with the mage. Leon’s nails left shallow scratches against his pale legs as he scrambled to fully remove his pants, getting them down to the knees before giving up. With a grunt, he lowered Takumi onto his back, leaving his ass hanging in Leon’s face and legs dangling stupidly behind his head.

 “The fuck’re you doing?” Takumi hissed, pleading to the heavens to let him reach his release before Leon started pulling him into some sort of contortionist act. A hungry grunt was all the reply Leon could muster before he dove back into his task, coating Takumi’s sac thoroughly with his saliva. His fingers brushed against Takumi’s bottom, making a futile attempt to breach him as his tongue ran over the underside of Takumi’s shaft again. His hands kneaded at the archer’s ass, pulling his cheeks apart to expose his pucker to the stuffy air of the closet.

 “Leon, careful, you’re-” Takumi’s warning was cut short by a yelp as Leon’s tongue grazed against his rim. What Takumi had thought would be an unfortunate accident had apparently been Leon’s goal, as he took another hearty lick, then another, swiping his tongue eagerly across Takumi’s entrance.

 Takumi was lost in the bizarre sensation, mind half occupied with thoughts of chastising Leon for putting his mouth _there_ , and half willing him to continue, because _gods_ was it beginning to feel good.

 Leon brought his lips together to press a loud kiss against Takumi’s hole as he moved in closer, letting his lover rest his weight against his chest as he brought a hand to the Hoshidan’s dripping cock. He continued his assault, burrowing intently into Takumi as best as he could as his fist clumsily wrapped around his aching shaft, pumping lazily in time with his probing tongue.

 Takumi squirmed under the Nohrian’s ministrations, another shudder pulsing up his spine as Leon breached him at last, the moan that escaped his throat muffled by the archer’s milky flesh. “ _Fuck_ , how’d you even think of his?” Takumi panted, shutting his eyes and letting the world drop away, focusing solely on the pleasurable sensation of the mage’s tongue wriggling its way into him.

 It didn’t take long for the combined stimulation to bring Takumi to the edge. Leon gave it his all, frantically licking, practically burying his face in Takumi’s hole as he stroked him to completion. With a shaky gasp, Takumi came, rope after pearly rope of his seed dripping from his twitching cock onto his chest and abdomen.

 Takumi took a while to come down, the air in their confines having grown warm and humid from their activities. Leon pulled himself off Takumi’s bottom, awkwardly staring at it for a moment, as if he himself didn’t believe what he’d just done, before awkwardly tucking his own boner into his pants.

 The Hoshidan panted, the fog of lust and sex giving away to a rather unpleasant clarity. His clothes were soiled. His face was drenched in sweat, torso spattered with drying cum. And he was pretty sure he was going to have a hell of a back cramp tomorrow.

  _Still beats that stupid ball_ , Takumi thought, taking the hand Leon offered to help him stand, before they began their embarrassed trip back to their rooms.

**Author's Note:**

> STILL BEATS THE BALL
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> leave me a comment if you want or st i could use the exercise


End file.
